Gaara VS Toph
Gaara VS Toph is the upcoming forty-second episode of Death Battle. It will feature Gaara from Naruto and Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Interlude Gaara Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid. But he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world. Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day. Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand. Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get go. Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. So technically he had a little help. Because... You see... As he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon. Gaara: (screams in pain and agony) Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a jinchūriki. Human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them. Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanooki with power over sand. Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanooki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu-- HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: Shukaku loathes humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life. Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that. Wiz: Convinced that his only was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine. Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand. He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes. Wiz: He can also mentally adjust the density of his sand to a shield stronger than steel. He can control any sand in his vicinity and can use it to crush nearby rocks and dirt to make even more sand. Boomstick: So he's never without easy access to ammo. Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back. Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his back. but the thing is, it's not carrying any ordinary sand. Gaara's mother used her last breath to impart her power into the sand around him. This became living sand. An extension of her will determined to protect Gaara. It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command. Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense. Toph DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia *This is the fourth episode of Death Battle to pit 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender, against each other; the first three were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, and Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. *This is the first Death Battle featuring both a Naruto character and an Avatar character. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles